1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for transmitting high speed signal, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved housing for harboring preloaded contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,483 issued to Cohen on Oct. 9, 2001 discloses a high speed electrical connector assembly for use with printed circuit boards. The connector assembly includes a first piece and a second piece. The first piece has a plurality of pins and shielding plates. The second piece includes a plurality of wafers aligned in parallel fashion. Each wafer includes a shielding plate and a first insulative housing molded over a portion of the shield plate, the first insulative housing having a plurality of cavities defined therein. The wafer further has a plurality of contacts molded in a second insulative housing. Each contact has a receptacle inserted into one of the cavities of the first insulative housing. Each cavity has a platform at its bottom. The receptacle is formed with two legs each having a preloaded portion formed at a front end thereof. The two legs fit on opposite side of the platform when receptacles are inserted in the passage. The receptacle has a distance between the two legs smaller than the width of the platform.
When assembling the receptacles into the cavities, it is therefore necessary to use a tool to spread out the legs of the receptacles firstly. Then, the preloaded portions are inserted into the cavities along a direction extending at an acute angle to the first insulative housing. Finally, the receptacles are inserted into the cavities. The assembling process of the wafer is complex.
Hence, an improved high speed electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.